Articles having flame retardant properties can be desirable for use in a variety of applications, including home and office furnishings, bedding, protective apparel, and the like. Various approaches have been proposed to impart flame retardant properties to such articles.
For example, an article can include a high temperature flame retardant material, such as m- and/or p-aramid materials (e.g., Nomex® and Kevlar® materials), fiberglass, and the like. Despite the desired flame retardant properties of such materials, it can be difficult to manipulate these materials to form textile articles. In addition, such materials can be relatively heavy and thus undesirable for applications requiring lighter weights. Further, materials formed of these and other high temperature flame retardant materials can have undesirable aesthetics, resulting in a product that is harsh to the touch and is uncomfortable to the wearer. Such high temperature flame retardant materials can also be expensive, thereby increasing the costs of articles including the same.
Flame retardant agents can also be mixed with a resin to form a flame retardant composition, and the resultant composition can be subsequently processed to form the desired article. As an example, intumescent compositions can be mixed with a polymeric material and extruded. When such compositions are subjected to flame, charring and swelling can occur, which can provide a degree of insulation against continued combustion. The intumescent flame retardants can also produce non-flammable gasses created during the intumescent reaction.
Intumescent flame retardant systems, however, can be reactive at relatively low temperatures. The relatively low activation temperature of many intumescent flame retardant systems can limit their usefulness in polymer processing techniques, such as melt extrusion, which can require temperatures that are higher than the activation temperature of the intumescent flame retardant system. The temperature stability of intumescent systems can be improved by employing complex and/or exotic chemistries, yet such intumescent systems can be relatively expensive. Accordingly, their use can increase manufacturing costs. In addition, many intumescent flame retardant systems may be unsuitable for human contact or handling and thus can have limited applicability. Still further, many intumescent flame retardant systems can generate harmful or toxic gases, which can further limit the applications of such systems.